


get up and go

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard lets Frank pull him through the hallways and into the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get up and go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> An icon ficlet for turlough, based on the prompt icon below.

  


Gerard lets Frank pull him through the hallways and into the dressing room, but once they're in there he countergrabs Frank's wrist and shoves him back against the wall. "G," Frank hisses, his hands going to Gerard's waist, but Gerard sinks down between them to his knees.

"Shut up," he says, though Frank is only gasping anyway. He gets Frank's dick out, the thick heat of it chafing his palm, then he gets his mouth on it and Frank's head thunks into the wall. Before Gerard can really get going, Frank yanks on his hair. Gerard groans and fumbles his own pants open. Frank does it again, forcing Gerard's head back, and Gerard looks up.

"You have to sing," Frank chokes out.

Gerard knocks his cheek against Frank's cock. "I'll sing," he says. Frank rolls his eyes and lets go.

They don't have much time, but they don't need much, either. Frank pants for air, and Gerard goes fast and sloppy until Frank's dick stutters on his tongue. Then Gerard puts both hands on his own dick while Frank's fingers claw into his arms. Gerard takes one breath, and another, and then he's coming too.

Frank kisses him, licking into the corner of his mouth. "Fuck, we gotta get out there."

"Mm." Gerard puts a sticky hand on Frank's neck and kisses him again. Frank laughs against his lips.

"Ok, ok," Gerard says. He stands up and turns to the mirror. His mouth is red and his eyes look good and hollow, but his tie's only a little loose, and for once he managed not to get anything on his clothes.

He's hitching his pants up when the door opens and an intern squeaks, "Ten minutes!" Gerard pauses, his hands at his hips. The whole room smells like jizz.

"Ok!" Frank says. "Be right there!" and the door slams shut again. Gerard catches Frank's eye in the mirror, and they both bust out laughing.

"Ok, c'mon," Frank says. Gerard wipes his mouth and shakes his hair back, and then he lets Frank pull him out the door toward the stage.


End file.
